LOVE IS OUR DESTINATION
by metropoli69
Summary: Inspired by the Luxe novels from Anna Godbersen with all the GG characters. I do not own GG characters or the Luxe novels. N/S mostly but also B/C
1. Chapter 1

Here we are with a new story.

Inspired by the Luxe novels from Anna Godbersen with all the GG characters. I do not own GG characters or the Luxe novels. N/S mostly but also B/C

I hope you will like the new story. Open your eyes was written, 75% was written when I started to post which is not the case here so update might take 2 weeks sometimes.

I am writting this story but some ideas are from my friend Golnaz who is a Serenate fan too :)

Xx,

...

1899, Oakdale, NY

Cemetery, Willam Van Der Woodsen's funeral.

It had been a very short ceremony and except people from Oakdale and his family, nobody else came to William's funeral. Nobody came because when the Van Der Woodsen left NYC in 1892, they were almost ruined and they had to put their old lives behind them. They had been away from New York City for 7 years now. It had been really hard for Lily but it had been for the best or this what they thought when they left.

In New York City, everybody knew that they left because they had money problems but nobody really knew how bad it was except may be the Van Der Bilt. At the beginning, people sent them letters and invitations but as Lily had no money to buy new dresses for her or her daughters, she had to turn down all the inviations, invitations that disappeared with the years.

However, Lily wanted to inform few of her old friends about her husband's death but her parents did not let her. Richard and Cece always helped Lily and William. They were now living in Rhode Island but they were spending a lot of time in Oakdale with Lily and their granddaughters, Serena, Erica and Olivia.

They arrived 2 weeks before William died as they were supposed to spend Thanksgiving and the end of the year all together. Thanksgiving was in two days but things had changed and plans were different now. So when Lily expressed her desire to have her old friends with her for William's funeral, Cece reminded her daughter in which world she was living. The house of Oakdale was a big house but nothing to compare to the townhouses of the 5th avenue and the UES. Also they had no maids except Jenny Humphrey who was helping with everything, cleaning, cooking...

...

 _Two days ago, Lily and Cece talking in the kitchen  
_

 _« What do you expect Lily, do you want them to come and see what a miserable life you've got here. Do you want Anne Archibald or Ava Willing to see where you are living, to see that your three daughters are wearing dresses restitched more times that it is acceptable even for farmers. No, Lily, I am sorry I won't let you do this. You haven't seen them for years and right now the timing is not right to think about them. »_

 _Richard approved his wife's comment. Lily was a bit annoyed but she knew that her parents were right. If it would not have been for Richard and Cece as they had enough money to buy black dresses for Serena, Erica and Olivia and herself, they would have been to the funeral with their casual dresses..._

 _Her parents tried to help William when he started to have big money problems in_ _New York City 10 years ago but Lily was not their only daughter and they could not spend all their money, trying to cover William's debts. So they gave Lily her a part of heritage and the house of Oakdale._

 _William was a brilliant doctor but he was working on vaccines, he was spending money, too much money on his researches, convinced that sooner or later he would get vaccines 100% effectives and they could finally live happy and with money for the rest of their lives. Unfortunately, in Oakdale they slowly got into the same desperate situation that they were when they had to leave_ _New York City and actually it got worst. Before William died from a heart attack, he told Lily that he was sorry to abandon her in such a delicate situation. More than for herself, Lily was worried about her daughters and so were her parents._

 _Cece said that they needed to go to_ _New York City to see their notary to know what Lily really had and from there decide what to do. As usual Cece had already many ideas to fix the situation and in this case she had a pretty good idea of what she was going to do. She was not really sure of how she was going to make it happens but she was confident, it was going to work.  
_

...

Cemetery

Lily was holding the hands of her youngest daughters, Erica who was a beautiful and wild 16 years old teenager and Olivia who was a lovely 10 years old blondie girl, looking at the casket, William's casket. Her husband was dead, she could not believe it, she did not know how she was going to survive with her 3 daughters as she had no money. She was giving piano and ballet lessons for more than 2 years now but it would never be enough to survive.

She raised her head and looked for her oldest daughter, Serena. Serena was leaving the cemetery, destroyed by the grief she could not even walk properly, Richard Rhodes, Lily's father, was helping his granddaughter and Cece was walking behind them, protective as always.

Serena was the most beautiful young lady of Oakdale and the area, may be of the state and Cece did not like the fact that Serena knew how to use her charms. Specially with few of the boys from Oakdale like Daniel Humphrey, Jenny's brother, who used to help William in his laboratory. She knew that Serena joined him few times at the bar of the village and this was not Serena's place. Cece was afraid that Serena could compromise their reputation and create more problems than they already had. Also Cece insisted, Serena could not loose her virginity before to get married. Serena or Erica because Erica was only 16 years old but she was wild and her beauty was already getting too much attention.

She had to find a way to send them back to New York City as soon as possible. New York City where they belong with people from their social class. Lily and her daugthers did not belong in Oakdale, surrounded by farmers. However, when she told Lily that the best option was to marry Serena, Lily was not so sure about the idea.

« She is 20 years old Lily, it is about damn time to think about it. If we don't do it now, someday she will cross the door and announce that she wants to marry a guy like Daniel Humphrey or worst she could tell us that she is pregnant. » Cece told Lily the night before the funeral.

3 daughters and no money and even if Serena could marry someone Lily did not want her to marry just someone, she wanted the best for her daughters but she did not know how this could be possible now. Erica was 16 years old and as Serena she was beautiful but again she could not let Erica be with just someone and she was not ready to marry her 16 years old daughter to save the situation. Olivia who was 10 years old, was just too young, thankfully.

Cece told her that they were going to fix this complicated situation, she asked Lily to trust her but Lily was a bit worried because sometimes her mother could take some drastic decisions just to save the appearances and she knew that her mother had everything planned already.

...

On the evening after William's funeral,

After Olivia went to bed, Cece and Richard told Lily that they got a letter from their notary.

« We have to be there tomorrow, in New York City » said Richard

« Serena, darling tomorrow you will have to take care of your sisters, we have to go to NYC with your mum. I ask you to do not drag your sisters out of the house. Your father just died, it would be inappropriate. » started Cece before to be cut by Serena

« I won't, I promise we are just going to stay home but I have to say that I don't understand why suddenly I have to stop to leave my own life. » replied Serena a bit upset

She was devastated by the loss of her father and she did like the fact that her grandmother was telling her what to do as if she was 5 years old.

« Because this is not your life Serena. Your father is dead and we are all very sad but he dragged you to this place which is not yours. » replied Cece with a very serious facial expression

« And where do we belong, » asked Erica who was looking at her mother, grandmother and sister at the same time

« To New York City young ladies this is where you belong. » said Richard

« But we left New York City like 7 years ago and I can't even remember the people from there or the place where we used to go. And if we have no money how are you going to send us back to New York City. » asked Serena confused

« Yes, Serena is right, how. Because I am not going to be a maid. » said Erica who was already imagining the worst

Cece laughed

« Oh you won't Erica, you won't. Now, go to bed, we have to talk with your mother, in private. » she said before to Kiss Erica's forehead

...

In Serena and Erica's room

 _It was a small room compared to what they were used to when they were in_ _New York City . At the beginning, it had been complicated to share the space as they were not used to it but now they were happy to share the same room and they did not care if it was small. They like their white beds with the pink blankets and pillows, the white curtains, the bookshelf that they painted in red few months ago to give a touch of pop color to the room, their books and their tiffany's lamps of course..._

Serena and Erica were having a serious conversation about what was going on since their father's death.

« I am scared Serena, I mean we know how Grandma is and the way she looked at us, she had an idea and I am scared because I like Oakdale and I don't want to go back to New York City . »

« I know Erica and I am scared too but I have to say that I miss New York City . I read so many things about New York City in the newspapers, so many things to see there, to do and I am bored in Oakdale.» confessed Serena in a sigh

« Serena don't you remember the last months that we spent in New York City, when we had to sell the house, when mom's friends were coming home and we had to stay in our rooms because mom did not have enough biscuits for everybody. All the comments that we heard on the streets, no I don't want to go back.» said erica who crossed her arms as a sign of protest

« Well, get use to the idea Erica because I think that we will be in New York City before the new year, may be even before december.»

«Hum, we will see but I don't know how you can be so relax, I mean S, come on don't you see what is coming»

«Hum no, what do you think is coming» asked Serena who had an idea about what her sister meant but she needed to be sure that her sister was thinking what she was thinking.

«Hello, what is one of the first thing that grandma asked you when they arrived last week, just before daddy died. If you were still virgin.»

«She always asked this question since I got my period and she asks you the same question» laughed Serena. It was not funny but the fact that Cece was always asking about this was kind of embarassing

«Did you lie» asked Erica as Serena was laughing

«No, I did not, why did you» asked serena offended by her sister's question

«Of course not even if I definitely won't wait to be married to have sex. I spoke with some of my friends from the village and some got into the thing already and said that it was painful the first time and sometime the second aswell but after it was like the best thing on earth and I don't wanna wait to be married to someone to enjoy it. But anyway the point is that I think that they want us to move back to New York City because they want to find an husband for you.»

«Erica, this is ridiculous, I mean we are poor now. Nobody is going to ask for my hand.» murmured Serena

Yes, her sister was thinking the same and it was scary because Serena did not want to get married to someone that she did not know, someone picked by her grandmother. Erica read the fears and sadness in her sister's eyes and look for a way to make her smile. After few minutes of silence she got an idea that may be her sister could like.

«May be Nathaniel Archibald could.»

Nathaniel Archibald, Serena had not hear that name for so many years now. They were friends when they were kids. Nathaniel, Nate or Natie as she used to call him was the loviest kid on earth, she really liked him. But he was a Van Der Bilt, he was rich, she was kind of poor and she hadn't seen him for years. He did not even try to send letters after they left New York City.

«Erica, Nate probably doesn't even remember who I am now and I am not sure that I could recognize him either. I mean he is a man now and last time I saw him he was 14 years old.»

«But he kissed you.»

«He did kiss me, it was a goodbye kiss. I believe that he really liked me when we were kids that's all. And he is a Van der Bilt Erica, the richest family of the country so forget about that and also I don't want to marry someone that I am not in love with. Nathaniel was a sweet boy and he had amazing blue eyes but I don't know who he is anymore, he is a stranger and I am a stranger for him aswell. And he is probably engaged anyway.»

It was late and Cece who saw the light under the door and heard the voices of her granddaughters decided to listen their conversation. She frowned and got a very good idea, this time she had THE plan to save her girls and their reputation. Few minutes after she stepped into their room and told them that it was late.

«Ladies, time to go to bed. I love you girls» she said with a glorious smile before to close the door behind her


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter,

thanks for the reviews, I hope you are going to like this chapter

waiting for your feedback :)

xx,

...

Oakdale,

The day after the funeral, wednesday before Thanksgiving.

Lily, Cece and Richard left early that morning, they had to take the first train from Oakdale to New York City. Their meeting with the notary was at 11am so Lily could take the train after lunch and be at home before dinner. She left a list of to do to her daughters and Jenny. Cece also wrote few things that Lily did not understand, like laundry, restitch clothes and polish their shoes.

She did not know what her mother had in mind but obviously some people were going to visit soon... which was stressing her as she knew that her daughters had nothing wearable that could get the approval of the ladies from the New York society. A slip, a corset and a blouse with a skirt or a simple dress without frills and furbelows this is what she and her daughters have been wearing for years now.

On the train she did not speak , she was lost in her thoughts, looking for answers that she did not have...

...

New York City

When they arrived at Grand Central, Lily looked at her parents. It's been an eternity for her. The last time she came to New York City was for Howard Archibald funeral in August 1892, who died tragically on the Van Der Bilt boat with the wife of William Van Der Bilt and and the two sisters of William Van Der Bilt. A strong storm caused the disaster, only Anne Archibald and her father William Van Der Bilt survived. It happened only three months after Lily and William left New York City, since then not a single visit. Lily was too ashamed to come to New York City.

...

As they were walking, Richard informed Lily that they were going to meet the notary at the Waldorf hotel, where they were going to spend the night with Cece.

« We will have the meeting in our room, so nobody will see you. You don't have to worry Liliane, you are not alone and we know how important it is for you to keep your visit a secret so we believed that it was the best solution. »

« Thank you father and mother, I really appreciate your support. I am so sorry for all the troubles that William caused. »

Richard comforted his daughter.

« And don't worry to much because your mother has already the perfect plan to get you out of troubles. » smiled Richard

Cece smiled and nodded but did not say a word about her plan. Until she got what she wanted she would not say a word. Life taught her that sometimes you have to be patient.

...

At 11am, the notary Mr Spencer arrived at the hotel and the receptionist gave him the number of the room. He met Harold Waldorf, the nephew of Astor who was the co-founder of the hotel, the other co-founder was the father of Harold Waldorf.

« Mr Spencer, good morning. »

« Good morning Mr Waldorf. »

« What are you doing here. » asked Harold surprised to see Spencer here

Mr Spencer explained that he had to meet Liliane Van Der Woodsen as her husband just died. Harold Waldorf knew who were the Van Der Woodsen as he bought their townhouse when he and Eleanor and their daughter Blair moved to New York in 92.

« Well tell them I am sorry and see you soon. We haven't decided yet if we will make the announcement of Blair and Nathaniel engagement at Cotillion or for Nathaniel 22nd birthday on the 18th of December but we will see you very soon. Good bye. »

And Harold left Mr Spencer.

...

Room of the Rhodes

Meeting had been short, there was not much to say except that Lily had enough money to live for few weeks only. Mr Spencer said that he was sorry but at least William did not let debts even if it was a cold comfort for Lily.

« You should think about selling your house and to marry your daughters, Serena and Erica. We have really good matches in the city right now. Charles Bass, John Rockefeller, nephews of Macy's, John Chaloner who divorced in 95 and obviously nephews of William Van Der Bilt. »

At this name Cece frowned, she seemed annoyed and Lily looked at her mother confused. All those names were exactly the names that Cece should be looking for and as she did tell Lily that it was time to marry the girls, Lily could not understand why her mother looked suddenly so upset.

...

They finished the meeting a bit before 1pm, the notary left the room but before to leave he told Lily that even if it looked bad she was going to get out of this easily.

« I remember how beautiful your daughters were when they were younger. I can't imagine the beautiful women they must be now. Every man's dream is to marry Serena and Erica Van Der Woodsen, believe me. Show them, take them to a tour of New York City and in one hour they will be engaged. »

« Thanks Mr Spencer but we are poor, we have nothing to offer. Even if my daughters are pretty I don't think it is going to be enough.» replied Lily in a sigh

« Your husband was working hard, he was doing researches, you have a beautiful house and beautiful daughters, I think it should be enough. Plus you used to be a member of the club, your husband got money problem, not you. Goodbye Liliane. Celia and Richard, I am here for you if you need any help.»

Richard thanked him again and Mr Spencer finally left the room.

...

New York City

Ceec and Richard escorted Lily to Grand Central. They barely spoke about the situation. Cece told Lily to do not be scared.

« Go home Liliane and take care of your daughters, your father and I are going to work on the rest. We will be with you for Thanksgiving tomorrow. We love you, now it is time for you to leave.»

And this is what Lily did. When the train left she looked at her parents and sighed. She observed her mother, Cece looked determined. Lily sighed again, she knew that she would not be away from New York City for 7 years this time. Actually she was pretty sure that she would be back very soon.

She was not controlling the situation and she hoped that her daughters would not get mad at her. Hopefully her mother was thinking about young men for her granddaughters and not divorced or widowed men.

...

Cece and Richard looked at the train that was leaving. Cece looked at her husband.

« Come on let's go, we have to hurry up. »

« And may I know where we are going Darling.»

« To the 640th fifth Avenue, we are going to visit William Van Der Bilt. And we have to be there before 4pm as guests without invitation are not accepted after 4pm. »

Richard did not even bother to ask why. He knew his wife very well and he noticed that her face changed when Mr Spencer spoke about the Van Der Bilt nephews that could marry Serena and Erica. The Van Der Bilt were the richest people of the country and as Cece wanted the best of the best, no doubt that she wanted Van Der Bilt for her granddaughters.

...

They arrived in front of Le Petit Chateau at 3:30pm.

Just on time thought Cece as the maid was escorting them to William's office.

« Mrs, Mr Rhodes should I announce your presence first. » asked the maid as they were standing in front of William's apartment

« It is not necessary, William is not expecting us that's true but I am always welcome in this house. »smiled Cece and with her hand she pushed the maid away and opened the door.

...

As the door opened, 6 pairs of eyes looked at Cece and Richard

« Celia and Richard Rhodes. What a surprise. » said William Van Der Bilt with a smile

« Good afternoon William. I am sorry for the interruption but we will be brief, we just need to talk to you. » She said as she observed the people in the room.

...

The room was big, usually separated in two rooms but today doors were opened. William's office and a living room with a billiard. Cece recognized Nathaniel and William III, Tripp for his family and closest friends but she did not know who was the other young man with them. A mysterious dark brown man who was wearing a very elegant suit.

...

« Well, my door is always opened for you. You do remember my son William Jr, his son William III and Nathaniel of course but let me introduce you to Mr Batholomew Bass and his son Charles. They moved to NYC in 92 so I am not sure that you actually met them. »

« Gentlemen, Celia and Richard Rhodes, Celia is one of my oldest friend. » said William

...

After finishing with the formal presentation, William asked if the rumors were true.

« They are, William is dead. He got really sick after falling into the river about 2 weeks ago, high fever, nausea, his heart collapsed few days ago. » explained Richard

« Well I am really sorry, You should have inform us. I heard rumors as Harold Waldorf said that they got a reservation from the Rhodes-Van Der Woodsen and he was surprised as since he bought Liliane and William's house, he never heard about you. »

« Yes, we decided to stay at the Waldorf hotel but I had no idea that you were so closed to Mr Waldorf. » replied an upset Cece again

« We are and you actually just missed him. When you opened the door I first thought that it was him, he could have forget something. »

William then explained that soon Harold's daughter Blair will be engaged to his grandson Nathaniel. Cece looked at Nathaniel and smiled. She was trying to hide her deception. She was looking at the young man and so was he. When William finished his sentence Nathaniel looked down, Cece frowned and got an idea.

« Well Miss Waldorf is lucky, Nathaniel is gorgeous. I am sure it had not been easy to find the right young lady for him. I hope you picked the right one for him » she said very serious, looking into William's eyes.

William raised an eyebrow and wondered what were the real motives behind Cece and Richard's visit.

« We can't complain my dear but let's talk about you. Tell me to what do I owe your visit. »

Cece said that they would like to talk to him in private but William replied that this was not necessary. He added that everybody in this room had no secret for him, so they were all truthful.

Richard and Cece looked at each other before to look at William and the others.

« Well as you can remember William was a very good doctor and he was working hard on some vaccines but after the bankruptcy episode in New York it did not get any better. Now that he is dead we can say that Liliane is, well she has money problems. And I think that you could help us. » started Richard

« Hum I am sorry to hear that. But you can count on me. What do you have in mind, I will do my best to help and also Bartolome could help as well and my son too, of course. » and William was sincere, he would do everything to save Cece's daughter and granddaughters.

« As far as I can remember you had a big interest on our property in Oakdale which is now Liliane's property. We are thinking about selling the house and the acres around. And as Richard said our dear William was working hard, he has books full of notes. He wanted to go to New York in January to expose his progress in his researches. »

« Was he really working on something important. » interrupted William as he could imagine now what Cece and Richard had in mind.

« He believed it, we could get an arrangement and you could come to Oakdale get the books and see our beautiful granddaughters, Olivia is too young but Serena is 20 and Erica is 16 years old, they are beautiful and pure» smiled Cece

« Well, well it looks like we are going back to the engagement talk. » smirked Charles which made Tripp laughed. Nathaniel who was still looking down, raised his head and looked at his friend and cousin.

«Charles, this is not funny. Sorry Mrs Rhodes. » apologized Bartholomew, he rebuked his son.

William looked at his grandsons and Charles.

« To the other side gentlemen, now. » ordered William

He closed the doors that were separating his office from his private living room, locking Nathaniel, Charles and Tripp inside.

« Sorry, we won't get any interruption now. Cece my dear please go ahead. » smiled William who was very curious to know what she had in mind regarding her granddaughters.

...

On the other side of the room after William closed the doors

« Brilliant Charles, how are we going to listen now. » complained Tripp

« Why do you even care, you are engaged to Maureen and your wedding is before New Year eve. » replied Charles

« Oh I am not talking about me. » replied Tripp laughing as he was looking at his cousin, Nathaniel who seemed to be muted

« Nathaniel. » called Charles and Tripp

« What. » asked an upset Nathaniel

Chuch laughed and asked Nathaniel if he was ok.

« You look like you have seen a ghost. »

Tripp laughed louder

« Kind of, just the ghost of his perfect girl. »joked Tripp

Charles raised an eyebrow and asked for an explanation

« You arrived when they were gone already but Serena Van Der Woodsen, Mrs Rhodes granddaughter, well Nathaniel was in love with her when we were kids. They left because they were ruined the summer before you moved to New York City and Nathaniel got his heart broken. »

« Oh the famous Serena Van Der Woodsen, that's why you were so sad when I met you Nathaniel. I remember guys talking about the fabulous blonde at school. Well I am the only one who is not engaged yet in this room and even if I like to take care of the soon to be engaged ladies, I think I will pay a visit to Oakdale. » replied Charles with a smile

Charles and Tripp joked about the situation waiting for Nathaniel's comment but Nathaniel was not paying attention. Serena Van Der Woodsen, he thought he would never see again. When Cece pronounced Serena's name, his heart started to beat faster and the image of the blonde girl was now stuck in his head.

Finally the voice of his cousin dragged him back to reality.

« And she was too young at that time but gosh the little Erica Van Der Woodsen was amazing. Wild and carefree, blue eyes but chestnut curly hair not a blondie like Serena. I would love to see her again, she had a crush on me when she was a little girl» laughed Tripp

« Well, well too bad I can't marry both but I am going to tell my father that we have to go to Oakdale this weekend, too bad it is thanksgiving tomorrow and my aunt is coming because if it would be for me I would go there tomorrow, no wait tomorrow no, right now. » smirked Charles

« I remember one day, like 10 years ago. My mother and my aunt were with Mrs Van Der Woodsen, having tea and as usual in the meantime Nathaniel and Serena were having the perfect family time. They were using Erica and Olivia, the youngest sister, as their daughters but Erica who was about 7 years old said that she was tired of it, so she asked me to play with them. She said be my husband William please. I was reading but she asked with such a smile that I could not say no. Then she started to argue with Serena about who was going to be the richest and stuff. Erica was telling Serena that as I was older than Nathaniel, we should be the richest and Serena replied that she did not care to be rich or not, she said that she and Nate, because she never called him Nathaniel, would go to Cuba or some other island with his boat and live naked by the beach. So Erica said that we will go there too and live naked aswell. » remembered Tripp

« Oh my god, I love those ladies already. Nathaniel can't believe you kept that sceret. They are queens and I can't wait to meet them. And I can't wait to have them in New York, all the girls are going to hate them. Beautiful and wild and after so many years spent in the countryside wow they must be real goddesses. Nathaniel tell me you won't get jealous if I get the girl of your dreams even if Erica looks like a very good option aswell »

« We were kids that's all. And Tripp might be thinking that this is funny but having seconds thoughts about a 7 years old girl was gross. » replied coldly Nathaniel

« Oh come on Nate, I am joking and don't play the shy virgin, everytime that Serena was pronouncing the word naked your faced was redder than a tomato. » revealed Tripp

« As I said we were kids. And I am sorry I am not into your game. I let you two having fun. Fantasies are not for me. » said Nathaniel as he was leaving the room

It was already hard enough for him to have to deal with the image of Serena, the taste of her lips, the smell of hair her, he did not need to listen Tripp and Charles fantasies, he has his own fantasies...

...

In the meantime

Cece and Richard were leaving, William was escorting them. He promised to do his best to help his friends.

« William, you did not understand me. I said I want the best for my girls. I want Nathaniel. »

« And as I said I will do my best and Nathaniel is taken. »

«Oh that's funny you know because as I was waiting for Mr Spencer this morning, I heard the cleaning ladies talking about Harold Waldorf and his particular taste. I guess we all know why he only has one daughter with Eleanor. »

« Is that a threat Cece. »asked William who knew what Cece could do

« Obviously no, I am just warning you. I want Nathaniel. I think I just gave you a very good motive to end up the relationship between Blair and Nathaniel. »

« Cece, you can't do this.»

« William, I know everything remember and I am not talking about Harold Waldorf's taste. Nathaniel used to like Serena, it should not be complicated. Goodbye William. »

And they left letting William Van Der Bilt alone in the hallway. He had no other option now, he just lost.

This was definitely going to be a lively end of the year...


	3. Note chapter 3 is coming tomorrow

Hey!

chapter 3 will be online tomorrow

on the afternoon

xx


	4. Chapter 3

New chapter,

xx,

...

Mr Bass and his son Charles were about to leave the Van Der Bilt Mansion. It was 5pm already, time to get ready for dinner. Charles closed the door of William's apartment with a big smile on his face as he believed that the next weeks would be interesting.

...

Blair met Charles and his father as she was going upstairs to see Nathaniel. She was wearing a beautiful yellow dress that was suiting her skin color perfectly. Charles smiled at her, they were really good friends.

« Blair Waldorf, always a pleasure. » said Charles as he kissed her hand

« Miss Waldorf. Nice to see you. » said Mr Bass

« Mr Bass, Charles. How are you. Charles is Nathaniel in his apartment. »

Charles smirked, this was going to be so interesting and funny.

« He is, he left us in a hurry, he seemed to be upset. Actually father if you don't mind, I will go home later. I am going to escort Blair so I can see if Nathaniel is feeling better. »

Mr Bass looked at his son and at Blair, he was suspicious but as he did see Nathaniel leaving William's apartment in a hurry, he decided to do not add any comment and let his son go with Blair.

« Be home for dinner Charles, your uncle Jack, your aunt Eugenia and her children are arriving today, dinner will be at 7pm. Miss Waldorf, have a nice evening and a nice Thanksgiving weekend. »

And he let them alone in the stairs. Blair observed Charles in silence. She was waiting for him to tell her some jokes as he always does but he did not do any comment and somehow it bothered her.

...

They were almost in front of Nathaniel's door, on the 2nd floor of Le Petit Chateau. Nathaniel and his mother were living on the 2nd floor, south wing of this floor. Nathaniel had an apartment with an office, his room and bathroom and a conservatory that was separating his apartment from his mother's.

As Charles was apparently lost in his thoughts Blair decided that it was time to make him understand that she did not need him.

« I don't need an escort Charles, I know where is Nathaniel's room. »

He replied that what he said earlier was true and this was the only reason why he decided to escort her.

« And why would Nathaniel be that upset while you look a bit too happy. What happened. » she asked very serious.

Blair was dramatic, she loves drama as Charles used to say, Blair was reading too many novels...

« Nothing Blair, nothing. » replied Charles who knew how much Blair would get upset with his answer

« I don't believe you. But I am not going to insist. My time is too precious. »

« Oh come on Blair you know that you love my company which make me remember that I won't be able to come on saturday. I have some businesses out of the city and depends on how it goes I might not be back until monday. »

« Some businesses, Chuck Bass, why am I not surprised. What's her name. »

« Their names and let me remind you that Chuck are only for my very close friends or ladies with whom I shared a special moment, as far as I can remember we haven't been enjoying each other in that way yet. »

« Yet and never. You are gross. »

...

They were now in front of Nathaniel's room. They knocked at the door as Nathaniel was not answering, Blair opened the door.

Nathaniel was busy, apparently looking for something, removig his desk and cabinet. When he noticed them he stopped.

«Blair, Chuck. » he said, he blushed. Thanks God he hasn't find yet what he was looking for.

«Nathaniel, are you alright. » asked Blair worried

« Of course, I am. Blair, I am sorry but I am a bit tired and I would like to be alone » lied Nathaniel who just wanted to find what he was looking for before Charles and Blair arrived.

« Nathaniel did you get my letters, I sent you two letters today, one this morning and another one after lunch. I wanted to talk to you about my banquet on Saturday, check the list of the guests with you and choosing their places. But I can take of you if you are tired.»

He replied that he did get the letters but forgot about them. He said that he had a busy day and finally apologized. He was not even looking at her, actually he was trying to avoid her gaze. Blair got the feeling that something happened and she had to know what it was.

« Nathaniel you know how important this dinner is for me, for us. It is like a pre engagement dinner with all our friends. I want everything to be perfect. But as apparently it is not important for you and you prefer to do whatever you had been doing today, I am going to take care of it alone. At least, you could have told me that Charles was not coming as he has some businesses out of the city» said Blair looking at Nathaniel.

She was observing him as for some reasons she believed that Nathaniel vexation was connected to Charles' businesses

« You are going there. You are going to Oakdale. Chuck. »

Charles interrupted his friend

« I am sorry Nathaniel, you know how is my father. We are going there this weekend and no offense but I really cannot wait to meet them. Don't get mad at me »

« I am not mad but we said that we would go together. » sighed Nathaniel who was trying to remember that he should not talk that much in front of Blair but it was painful.

He was not jealous, he just knew his friend and he was scared for Serena and Erica. He did not want Charles to be with them, he did not want Charles to touch Serena, to kiss her or just to meet her without him.

...

« Hello, Nathaniel, Charles, is that too much to ask what is going on. What is so important to see in Oakdale that it cannot even wait until monday and you why do you want to go with him. Who are those people » asked Blair who was trying to hide her anger.

She was a lady from the high society, she could not explode but it so was hard for her to hide who she really was.

« I have to meet two young ladies, a tragedy just happened to them and they have to find a husband. One for each sister, of course even if I would not mind to marry both. And Nathaniel, I am sorry but this is business, you know my father but I won't forget to give Serena your salutations» said Charles who loved the situation that he just created.

Seeing Blair and Nathaniel prisoners of the situation was really entertaining.

« You, Charles Bass mentioning marriage and Serena as Serena Van Der Woodsen. Why would marry her, she is poor and not one of us. » replied Blair who was not trying to hide her anger anymore

She was angry for two reasons, the first one was because she knew everything and the other one well she just did not want to know more about this feeling but here it was again...

« Actually after meeting their grandmother this afternoon, my dear Blair I think we can say that they are part of our world, pioneers actually and I haven't decided yet if I prefer Serena or Erica. Both seemed to be so gorgeous, wild and carefree, it is going to be hard to choose that's why I am going there. »

Blair could not believe it, she briefly met Serena 7 years ago when her parents bought the Van Der Woodsen house and when her gaze met Serena's blue eyes, she automatically hated Serena. Serena was one of those beautiful person that could wear a dirty maid suit, she would still shine more than everybody else.

She did forget that Serena existed but listening Serena's name was waking up the worst part of herself. Also seeing how upset Nathaniel looked, seeing that Charles Bass was ready to accept to marry Serena or her sister Erica was hurting her.

If they ever came back to New York City Blair promised herself that she would destroy the Van Der Woodsen sisters.

« Well Charles my dear, you should be careful, after so many years out of the city they are probably more dirty, dumb and suffering from cholera or something like this than wild, beautiful or whatever your crazy mind imagines. »

« Don't be jealous Blair, we both know that even your father would fall for them and we know how hard this is. » checkmate round one. Smirk on his face, he was enjoying the conversation.

He knew that Blair knew about her father and he saw Harold having fun few weeks ago.

« Well now if excuse me, I cannot be late. I have to leave. Nathaniel, please don't be upset. As I know that you used to care a lot about Serena Van Der Woodsen, I just want you to know that I will take good care of her. » checkmate round 2 thought Charles as he was leaving the room

...

Once Charles was gone, Blair decided that she did not want to know more about the Van Der Woodsens sisters. She was Blair Waldorf, she was going to marry Nathaniel Archibald the grandson of William Van Der Vilt, one of the richest man of the country, and she was not going to let the ghost of Serena Van Der Woodsen annoyed her.

« Nathaniel, now that Charles is gone, could we focus on us and pur banquet. You know that I love you and that this banquet means a lot to me. I can't wait for us to be officially engaged and start to work on our wedding. »

« Blair could we please just do it tomorrow after dinner. As your family is having Thanksgiving here with us, we could work on the table tomorrow. I am a bit tired today »

« Does it have anything to do with the Van Der Woodsen and please don't lie. I remember your face, the first time I ever saw you. The day that the Van Der Woodsen left. I saw the all scene Nathaniel. You kissed Serena Van Der Woodsen and then you cried for a long time. I was looking at you from my window»

Here was the truth, here was one of Blair's secret. That day she observed Nathaniel, he was 14 years old, almost 15 years and she found him so perfect, so beautiful.

When she learnt few days after that he was a Van Der Bilt, she decided that one day they would get married. She wanted to be the new Serena Van Der Woodsen, the new popular girl of New York City and she was going to make Nathaniel Archibald forgot Serena Van Der Woodsen.

As she was waiting for his answer, she wondered if she really succeeded in her mission...

« It was a long time ago Blair and you know Chuck, he is my best friend but he also has a list of all the girls that he has to you know and I don't want him to play with Serena or Erica. Serena is an old friend, I don't want to see her hurt »

Hopefully Blair would believe him... but obviously she did not.

« Nathaniel, they are poor, they living in a small city with farmers, I don't think that you should be afraid of what Charles could do or don't do because I think that they know more about the thing than he does and they could eventually teach him some of you know those things. »

He did not like what she said and defended the Van Der Woodsen, well Serena, again. Blair was forfait, having a fight with Nathaniel was not a good option so she told him that as apparently he was so tired that he did not even know what he was saying it was better for her to leave.

« I will you see tomorrow Nathaniel. I love you, you know that. »

« I do, goodbye Blair. »

And once she was gone, he opened all the drawers, he removed everything but finally he found the black box. The last time he opened that box it had been for his 18th birthday. That day, after the party, he closed the box for what should have been forever but life was never how we expected it to be.

He opened the box, he smiled and sighed. His grandmother once told him that love has no cure, it was probably true...


End file.
